ABC Sports
ABC Sports is the sports division of Monasoki broadcast network ABC. ABC currently has rights to the Women's College World Series, Little League World Series, MBA, MSA College Basketball, NFL, MSA College Football, International golf, Monasoki Racing, and NASCAR, and the Grand Slam of tennis. History ABC Sports was formed as a result of the 2013 Monasoki television reorganization. Previously, sports was limited on ABC under the American system, when it didn't even have its own sports department, which was instead run by ESPN, and branded as ESPN on ABC. After the reorganization, ESPN became ESPNM, which was jointly owned by the other three major broadcast networks as well as ABC. ABC bid on its own sports rights, not including ESPNM in any of them. ABC paid $7.2 billion for partial rights to the Little League World Series, Monasoki Basketball Association, MSA College Basketball, National Football League, Monasoki Racing, and NASCAR. For LLWS and NASCAR events, ABC was permitted to partner with ESPNM for broadcasts. ESPNM has partial rights to the LLWS, while it had no right to NASCAR events. Then, in late-2014, ABC purchased ESPNM outright, and renamed the network MSPN. Instead of consolidation ABC Sports into MSPN, ABC Sports President John Wright decided to keep ABC Sports and MSPN two separate entities. Most changes were favorable towards ABC. ABC received rights to air the Women's College World Series final and College Football Playoff games, whose rights were held by MSPN. The only program that moved from ABC to MSPN was the second game of a Monday Night Football doubleheader in the first week of the NFL season. Current programs *College Baseball on MSPN (2015-present) **Women's College World Series final *Little League World Series on ABC (2014-present) **Select weekend games **Final four games *MBA on ABC (2014-present) **''ABC Sunday Showcase'' (2014-present) **''ABC Sunday Night Basketball'' (2014-present) **MBA Conference Finals **MBA Finals *MSA College Basketball on ABC (2014-present) **''ABC Saturday Night Hoops'' (2016-future) **MAC Game of the Week **NAC Game of the Week **MAC Tournament **NAC Tournament **MSA College Basketball Championship Game (2016, 2018, 2020) *NFL on ABC (2014-present) **''ABC Monday Night Football (2013-present)'' **two Saturday night games (sublicensed from MSPN) **one Sunday afternoon game (week 17) **One Wild Card game **One Divisional game **Select MSPN Thursday Night Football games **Super Bowl LI *MSA College Football on ABC (2013-present) **''ABC Saturday Night Football'' (2015-present) **MAC Game of the Week **NAC Game of the Week **MAC Championship **NAC Championship **MSA College Football Championship Game (2015) *International Golf on ABC (2015-present) **The Open Championship (2014-present) **Latin America Amateur Championship (2014-present) **Women's British Open (2014-present) **Senior Open Championship (2014-present) *Monasoki Racing on ABC (2014-present) **Final half (9) races of the Monasoki MET Series *NASCAR on ABC (2014-present) **8 of the first 12 races of the Sprint Cup Series, plus the Sprint Unlimited **4 of the first 10 races of the Xfinity Series Former programs *NBA on ABC (2013-2014) **''ABC Sunday Showcase'' (2013-2014) ** NBA_Conference_Finals NBA Conference Finals] ** NBA_Finals NBA Finals] *MBA on ABC **''ABC Friday Night Basketball'' (2014-2015) **''ABC Tuesday Night Basketball'' (2014-2015) *International Golf on ABC **Asia-Pacific Amateur Championship (2014) *Monasoki Racing on ABC **4 of the final half (10) races of the Matthew Media Vintage Series (2015) **Two QPW Truck Series races (2015)